kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider NXT
Kamen Rider NXT (仮面ライダーNXT Kamen Raidā NXT) is a Japanese/American anime in Toei's Kamen Rider Series. It is the first installment of the Kamen Rider The Animation series, and a joint venture between Toei, Disney Television Animation, and Nintendo. The series started on January 21, 2019 as to commemorate the 20th anniversary of Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 64. The motif of this series is the Super Smash Bros. series, as the Riders of the show utilize the powers and abilities based on franchises present in the game. The series also serves as a sequel to Captain N: The Game Master, as several characters both new and old make an appearance. The tagline of the series is "Awaken the undying light!" (不滅の光を目覚めさせよう！''Fumetsu no hikari o mezame saseyou!) Plot It was supposed to be a simple year as troublemaker Alex Rylander moved in with his uncle Kevin Keene by the request of his caretaker. However things aren't as always what they seem when he ends up encountering a monstrous version of Super Mario known as a Puppet Fighter. With the power of the Cyber Gears, it's up to him to rise up and save his world from being reduced to a world of spirits.' ''' Characters: Team Data Squad Allies Keene's Videoland * Kevin Keene * LANA * Kirby * Katy Byron Oakwood Academy * Grant Warren * Nathan Flareheart * Sara Underwood Fortuna Entertainment: * Ikutski Aoi * Tsubasa Orie * Touma Akagi * Kirie Kurumo * Eleonora Yumizuru * Mamori Minamoto * Yashiro Tsurugi * Maiko Shimazaki * Barry Goodman * Ayaha Oribe Anti-Digital Division * Jordan Fenrir * Joseph Fenrir Kamen Riders Villains: Generals * Galeem * Dharkon * Kirin / Tabuu Subspace Army * Primid * Armank * Ripper * Towtow * Shaydas * Shellpods Puppet Fighters * Mecha Mario * Killer Kong * Void Kirby * Dark Link * Sonic.exe * Pokelantean Ash * Aparoid Fox * Dark Pit * Dark Samus * Toc-Man * Jurassic Yoshi * Blood Falcon * Copy Robot * Corrupted Marth * Majin Erdrick * Liquid Snake * Abomidable Ice Climbers * Evil Ryu * Violent Terry * Infested Simon * Master Core * Shadow Narukami * Black Mask Joker * Bewitched Banjo and Kazooie * Evil Bayonetta * False Mr. Game and Watch * False Duck Hunt * Golden Wario * Wild Olimar * Brainwashed Agent 3 * Mechonis Shulk Episodes Episodes in Kamen Rider NXT are refereed to as Levels and, outside of the first and last episode, are all tributes to the various franchises that are included in the Super Smash Bros series; their titles contain references to the various games in each franchises. # The Goggleead Enters the Game # Superstar Saga #* Tribute to Super Mario # Dream Team ## Tribute to Super Mario # King of Swing #* Tribute to Donkey Kong # Jungle Beat #* Tribute to Donkey Kong # Nightmare In Dreamland #* Tribute to Kirby # Right Back At Ya! #* Tribute to Kirby # Skyward Sword #* Tribute to Legend of Zelda and Sonic the Hedgehog # Knight of the Wind #* Tribute to Legend of Zelda and Sonic the Hedgehog # Gotta Catch 'em All #* Tribute to Pokèmon # I Choose You #* Tribute to Pokèmon # The Lylat Wars #* Tribute to Starfox # A Hero’s Worth #* Tribute to Star Fox # Myths and Monsters #* Tribute to Kid Icarus # Wings Of Hope #* Tribute to Kid Icarus # Into The Depths #* Tribute to Metroid # Hunter Vs Hunter! #* Tribute to Metroid # Ghostly Adventures #* Tribute to Pac-Man and Yoshi # Dino Madness #* Tribute to Pac-Man and Yoshi # GP Legend #* Tribute to F-Zero and Mega Man # Mega Mission #* Tribute to F-Zero and Mega Man # Shadow Dragon #* Tribute to Fire Emblem # Together, We Ride! #* Tribute to Fire Emblem # Wounds #* Tribute to Metal Gear # Legend #* Tribute to Metal Gear # A Frigid Trap! #* Tribute to Ice Climbers # Duel At The Summit #* Tribute to Ice Climbers # Match of the Millennium #* Tribute to Street Fighter and Fatal Fury # Chaos #* Tribute to Street Fighter and Fatal Fury # Symphony of the Night #* Tribute to Castlevania and Dragon Quest # Echoes of an Elusive Age #* Tribute to Castlevania and Dragon Quest # Scorched by Light #* Tribute to Super Smash Bros # Bathed in Darkness #* Tribute to Super Smash Bros # Lifelight #* Tribute to Super Smash Bros # The Phantom Thieves #* Tribute to Persona 5 and Bayonetta # Tomorrow is Mine #* Tribute to Persona 5 and Bayonetta # Viral Trainer #* Tribute to Wii Fit # The Bird, The Bear And The Rider #* Tribute to Banjo-Kazooie # Witch’s Brew #* Tribute to Banjo-Kazooie # Let the Battles Begin #* Tribute to Final Fantasy VII # Advent Children #* Tribute to Final Fantasy VII # Retro Rush #* Tribute to Mr. Game and Watch and Duck Hunt # Woof, Quack, Bang! #* Tribute to Mr. Game and Watch and Duck Hunt # Smooth Moves #* Tribute to WarioWare # Tiny Army #* Tribute to Pikmin # Splattack! #* Tribute to Splatoon # Ring the Bell #* Tribute to Punch-Out! # New Leaf #* Tribute to Animal Crossing # You Will Know our Names #* Tribute to Xenoblade Chronicles # At the Entrance of Subspace #* Tribute to Adventure Mode: Subspace Emissary and Adventure Mode: World of Light # Restoration #* Tribute to Adventure Mode: Subspace Emissary and Adventure Mode: World of Light # The Gogglehead Exits the Game Movies # Kamen Rider NXT: Tokyo Mirage Session (仮面ライダーNXTザムービー：幻影異聞録 Kamen Raidā NXT: Genei Ibunroku) #* Tribute to Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE, Fire Emblem Heroes, and Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 # Gekijouban Kamen Rider NXT: Knight of the Wind (劇場版仮面ライダーNXT：風の騎士 Gekijō-ban Kamen Raidā NXT: Kaze no Kishi) #* Tribute to Sonic and the Black Knight, Robin Hood, and Fate/Grand Order # Kamen Rider NXT Returns: Simple and Clean (仮面ライダーNXTリターンズ：光 Kamen Raidā NXT Ritānzu: Hikari) #* Tribute to Kingdom Hearts series Specials # Kamen Rider NXT-kun (仮面ライダーNXTくん Kamen Raidā NXT-kun) # Kamen Rider NXT: Captain Rainbow Rises Again! (仮面ライダーNXT：キャプテン レインボーが再び上昇！ Kamen Raidā NXT: Kyaputen Reinbō ga Futatabi Jōshō!) #* Tribute to Captain Rainbow Cast English Main Cast * Alex Rylander/Marth - Yuri Lowenthal * Jake Carter/Ryuji Sakamoto - Max Mittelman * Arthur Wellington - Johnny Yong Bosch * Wendy Monroe - Erin Fitzgerald * Tony Cortez - Steven Skyler * Harry Highwind/Yusuke Kitagawa - Matthew Mercer * Yuuto Akisato/Link - Liam O' Brian * Kevin Keene - Matt Hill * LANA - Tara Strong * Katy Byron - Courtenay Taylor * Kirin/Tabuu - Barry Yandell * Kirby - Makiko Ohmoto * Spark - Eric Vale * Jack - Ben Schwartz * Sasuke/Ryu Hoshi - Kyle Hebert * Ava/Princess Zelda - Collen Clinkerbeard * Ferdinand - Frank Welker * Smaug - Jamison Price * Fang - Ray Chase * Grant Warren - Matt Shipman * Nathan Flareheart - Brandon McInnis * Sara Underwood - Jill Harris * Jordan Fenrir - Todd Haberkorn * Joseph Fenrir - Chris Niosi * Data Driver Voice - Ryō Horikawa * Data Bracer Voice - Hironobu Kageyama * Data Striker Voice - Tsutomu Tareki * Cappy - Shohei Komatsu * Mega Mini - Ryan Beil * Caliburn - Casey Robertson * Narration/Ren Amamiya/Trophy Shifter Voice - Xander Mobus Guest Cast * Mario/Luigi - Charles Martinet * Princess Peach - Samantha Kelly * Donkey Kong - Grant Kirkhope * Diddy Kong - Katsumi Suzuki * Sonic the Hedgehog - Roger Craig Smith * Miles "Tails" Prower - Colleen Villard * Ash Ketchum - Sarah Natochenny * Misty - Michele Knotz * Brock - Bill Rogers * Pikachu - Ikue Ōtani * Fox McCloud - Mike West * Falco Lombradi - Mark Lund * Peppy Hare - Jaz Adams * Slippy Toad - Lyssa Browne * Pit/Dark Pit - Antony Del Rio * Palutena - Ali Hillis * Samus Aran - Alésia Glidewell * Yoshi - Kazumi Totaka * Captain Falcon - David Wills * Black Shadow - Eric Stuart * Mega Man - Ben Diskin * Roll/Futaba Sakura - Erica Lindbeck * Dr. Wily - Scott McNeil * Hector/Dracula - Patrick Seitz * Kaze - David Stanbra * Solid Snake - David Hayter * Simon Belmont - Keith Sutherland * Makoto Nijima - Cherami Leigh * Haru Okumura - Xanthe Huynh * Morgana - Cassandra Lee Morris * Bayonetta - Hellena Taylor * Wii Fit Trainer - October Moore * Cloud Strife - Steve Burton * Little Mac - Matt Harty Japanese Main Cast Guest Cast Trivia * TBA Category:Crossovers Category:Kamen Rider NXT Category:Kamen Rider The Animation